Unexpected Enemy
by Misha66085
Summary: A new enemy has appeared and Kazune-Kun will have to fight him in order to save Karin. But what if he has to fight someone he didn't expect, some with a connection to his past. DISCLAIMER: Do NOT own Kamichama Karin
1. Chapter 1: Taken

_I hope you enjoy this new story for Kamichama Karin. Thank you for all your support._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Chapter 1: Taken _

It was a warm summer night. And everything was silent in the Kujyou Mansion. Karin was twisting and turning in her bed and started to shout out Kazune-Kun's name. Kazune-Kun had heard Karin and went into her room to make sure she was alright. He stood over her bed and shook her in the attempt to wake her up. Karin suddenly stopped moving and opened her eyes, but her eyes seemed to be in some sort of trance. Karin suddenly stood up from her bed and walked toward the door. Kazune-Kun went after her, because she had passed by him as if he wasn't even there.

"Karin," he waved his hand in front of her face, "Hello?" She did not respond, but just kept walking. Kazune-Kun grabbed her arm and forced her to stop.

"Karin, what wrong?" Kazune-Kun said worryingly. Karin had her face down, but still said nothing. When she did finally moved she punched Kazune-Kun hard in the stomach. He fell to the ground while gripping his stomach.

"This is not normal, even Karin did not have this much strength." He saw that Karin was near the front door and got up to run after her. When Karin was finally outside she stopped and turned around.

" Ka…zu…ne…Kun….help….me." She managed to say as tears fell from her eyes. A flash of light appeared and someone was now standing next to her. He grabbed her arm and pulled her near him.

" Sorry Kujyou, but I will be taking this girl now." That person said as a smirk ran across his face.

" No you will not! Karin snap out of it!" Karin still did nothing, but just stand there motionless.

"She can't here you right now. She is now completely under my control." He spilled some liquid on to Karin's ring and then kissed her on the lips. When he pulled apart, an aura started to form around her body. She let out a cry of pain and fell to the floor.

"KARIN!!" Kazune-Kun tried to approach her, but was stopped as he saw her stand up.

"Now, go give Kujyou an example of what I have given you." Karin held out her hand with the ring and it started to glow. She transformed into another goddess. This time she was wearing a black version of her old dress and her staff had a black orb at the tip. Her hair turned as red as blood and her eyes were still expressionless. She pointed her staff at Kazune-Kun and said, "Goddess Thunder." Bolts of lightning appeared from out of the staff and headed straight for Kazune-Kun.

"Karin what are you doing!" He said as he had already avoided the attack. She said nothing, but attacked again. This time Kazune-Kun wasn't so lucky, he was hit directly and was severely injured.

" Ka…rin…" He said and then layed there unconscious. Karin untransformed and walked toward the man who was watching with satisfaction. Subconsciously, Karin was started to cry. He looked at her with disgust and slapped her.

" You are with me now. Stop your idiotic crying, you stupid girl." Karin's hair was covering her face, but you could still see tears running off her face. He grabbed Karin's hair and pulled it hard so that she would face him.

" I order you to stop!" But Karin couldn't stop, so he threw her to the ground and she only stayed there for a minute before standing in front of him.

" Sorry Master." She said humbly and bowed.

" That's more like it," He grabbed her arm, "Lets go." She nodded and soon after they disappeared in a flash of light.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_This is my second story ,but I have high hopes for it. In the next story I want to explain more of why this is happening. Please review and I hope you enjoyed the story._

_Many Thanks,_

_Misha-San_


	2. Chapter 2: Determination

_Yay! I made a new chapter for my second story (But maybe I'm being too excited) Well I hope you enjoy and please review this chapter as well. Thank you very much to those who are reading my story._

_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 2: Determination

Kazune-Kun was still lying unconscious on the ground. He was really hurt from one side of his body, where there were some burn marks from the lighting. Himeka had heard the commotion and had woken up to check on her friends. She first went to Kazune-Kun's room, but when she noticed he was not there she panicked and ran to Karin's room.

"Karin-Chan Where is Kazune-Kun?" She yelled as she had burst into Karin's room. She looked around and saw that she wasn't there either. She searched frantically through the house, but found no one except Q-Chan who had been awoke by her yelling.

"Himeka-Sama, why are you yelling at such an hour?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Q-Chan I can't find Kazune-Chan or Karin-Chan anywhere!" She shouted as tears fell from her eyes. 

"Do not worry Himeka-Sama, we will surely find them." He and Himeka started searching separately around the house, but it was difficult for the fact that their house was ridiculously huge. Himeka decided to look outside the house where she saw a figure on the ground. She squinted her eyes and finally realized who that figure really was.

"Kazune-Chan!" Himeka rushed near him and saw he was not conscious. She placed his head on her lap and started crying even harder, she was so relieved to find him. 

"Q-Chan, I found him!" She hollers to Q-Chan who was still inside the house. Kazune-Kun started to move restlessly in her lap and said, "Karin… must save…Karin." He kept on saying this for sometime, but finally stopped when Himeka pressed her hand on his forehead.

"He has a fever." Kazune-Kun slowly opens his eyes, but his vision was still very blurry. He put his hand on Himeka's cheek and stokes it gently.

"Karin…I love you…" He said and immediately fell unconscious again. Himeka just stared at him and felt tears fall from her face. She knew that he loved Karin, but hearing him say it hurt even more then she expected. She wiped her tears as soon as she heard foot steps coming near them.

"Himeka-Sama lets take Kazune-Sama back into the house." Himeka nodded and Q-Chan carefully placed Kazune-Kun on his back then walked back into their house in a hurry. He placed Kazune-Kun on his bed and bandaged all his wounds. Which to say was somewhat hard considering the fact he was moving in his sleep again. Q-Chan led Himeka out of the room and motioned for her to go back to her room.

"Himeka-Sama it is almost dawn. You need your sleep for tomorrow, so please go to your room. I will watch Kazune-Sama very closely and also for any sign of Karin-Sama." Himeka tired to oppose him, but he gave her a stern look and she did as she was told. When she reached her bed she was surprisingly tired. She rested her head on her pillow and started at the ceiling with weary eyes.

"He loves her?" She said sadly before finally falling asleep. The next morning Kazune-Kun had awoken to an incredible feeling of pain and he couldn't find the strength to sit up. His memory was a bit hazy, but it didn't take him long to remember last night's incident.

"Karin!" He hollered as he painfully walked out of his room, "Where are you!"

"Kazune-Sama you mustn't walk in your condition!" Q-Chan called out to him as he was now awake and standing near his side.

"No! That bastard has Karin!" He yelled at him, but soon fell to the floor. He fell unconscious again and was put back to bed by Q-Chan. Kazune-Kun was groaning in his sleep, but because of what was happening in his dream.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He was looking around a place that was completely white and sensed that he was not alone. He turned around to find someone looking at him with tearful eyes.

"Kazune-Kun." She said softly.

"Karin!" He attempted to walk to her, but she backed away.

"I am sorry for what I did." She looked down and backed away a few more steps as Kazune-Kun approached her even more.

"It's okay, but lets go home Karin." He held out his hand for her and for a moment she held her hand out for his. She swiftly took her hand back and pressed against her chest.

"I'm sorry, but I can't." More tears fell from her eyes and her body started to fade away into the darkness. Kazune-Kun ran up to her, but was repelled by the same aura that had surrounded her before. He hit his fist against the barrier with frustration and watched her disappear along with the aura. He ran up to the spot where she was last and found the bunny doll he had given her the day of the festival. 

"Karin!" He clenched the doll with his fists and held it to his forehead. Tears started to form in his eyes and slowly the darkness engulfed his body.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kazune-Kun awoke drenched in sweat and freshly made tears fell from his eyes again. He looked around and found himself in his room, with bandages around his body. He sat up at the edge of his bed and heard something softly hit the floor. He looked around and, to his surprise and agony, found the bunny doll lying on the ground. He picked up by the sting attached to it back and held it in front of his face. 

"Karin," He murmured and then held it to his chest, "I will save you." His face was not sad anymore, but determined and angry.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Sorry if the chapter is short, but I been having writer's block lately. Also a new chapter will be updated after my school's spring break, because this story is saved in my school's account. So it will be about 13 days for the new chapter. But I hope you enjoy this chapter and please review. _

_Many Thanks,_

_Misha-San_


	3. Chapter 3: Alliance

_Sorry I haven't review in a while. I have been doing many other stories and homework been horrible. I hope you like this new chapter and please review me so that other people might get interested in this story too. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_ Chapter 3: Alliance_

After sometime sitting there he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in." He said softly. The door creaked as it was opened quietly.

"Hi Kazune-Chan." Himeka came in carrying a tray of food. She placed it on the dresser near his bed and sat in the nearby chair. He could see she had her uniform on and that she would be going to school soon.

"Thank you Himeka." He made movement to grab his tray, but at the last second pulled back. He was in no mood to eat anything at the time. Himeka smiled gently and she cut off a piece of the omelet on the plate. She motioned the fork toward his face, but he only looked at her with confusion.

"What are you doing?" Himeka pressed the fork on his lips and he felt he had no choice. He opened his mouth and he ate it halfheartedly as she only smiled at him.

"You have to eat Kazune-Chan. What would Karin-Chan think if you stopped eating?" Kazune-Kun gave a small shrug and grabbed his tray.

"Fine." He started to eat it slowly and she kept on smiling.

"I have to go to school, but I will be back early to check on you." She stood up and walked out the door before he could object. He looked down at his food and thought about putting it away, but the image of Karin in his mind convinced him to keep eating. He knew that if she found out he stopped eating he would probably get yelled at or punched. He smiled at the thought of see her angry face and how she would call him 'a sexist pig'.

He finished his food faster than he thought and he put the dirty dishes outside his door. He then caught sight of Karin's room and he walked over to it. The door had been left open and her bed was still messed up. He strolled over to her bed and sat on it. The warmth Karin had left was gone and as he looked more closely he could see the room was completely out of place.

"Where is she?" A voice called out from behind the door.

"What are you doing here?" The figure dashed toward Kazune-Kun and he slammed him against the wall. He was holding his neck tightly and Kazune-Kun attempts to escape were unsuccessful.

"Where is Himeka!?" He yelled at him.

"What are you taking about!?" Kazune-Kun yelled and his grip was tightening around his neck.

"They took Himeka!" Kazune-Kun kicked Kirio in his stomach and air began to flow back into his lungs.

"What the hell are you talking about!?"

"Last night, Himeka was taken from her room!"

"What does that have to do with us?!"

"I saw the novice goddess and someone guy else taking her away!"

"Karin was kidnapped too you moron!" Kazune-Kun had now regained all breath and he punched Kirio to the ground. "She was taken last night too." Kazune-Kun calms himself down and straightens up.

"Then why was she there?" Kirio looked very confused, but he soon stood up and gains his senses back.

"I don't know why, but the real enemy isn't me. It's him, the guy that took Karin and your Himeka," He sighed deeply; because what he was about to say was almost unthinkable. "If we want to get them back we have to…work…together…" The last part he mumbled, but Kirio had heard him clearly and he looked appalled.

"Work with you!" He let out a mocking laugh and Kazune-Kun was starting to lose his temper.

"Do you want your Himeka back or not!?" He yelled at him, because his laughs became even more annoying. Kirio became serious and was having a war in his mind. He would never work with him, but Himeka's safety is at risk.

"Fine, but don't get in my way!" Kirio finally said.

"Don't get in MY way!" He shot back. For a moment they were glaring at each other, but soon they relaxed.

"What are we going to do?" Kirio asked with his arms crossed.

"Well, we have to figure out who he is and why he wants them." Kazune-Kun said. Kazune-Kun was soon lost in his thoughts and Kirio's mind wondered.

"Though it does not concern me, what happened to you?" Kirio asked as he looked up and down Kazune-Kun's bandaged body.

"Well if you have to know, Karin did this last night." Kirio looked skeptical at his answer.

"How could she have the power to do this?"

"I don't know, but he," His face was full of disgust at thought of the guy kissing Karin. "Did something to her ring and she got too strong."

"Did she do this willingly?" He asked as he looked even more closely at his wounds.

"I don't think so; she was like in some kind of a trance." Kirio stopped observing the wounds and looked him straight in the eye.

"Did she have any nightmares?"

"I don't know, but the day she left she did seem to be having one," Kazune-Kun became very irritated with his endless questions. "What's up with all the questions anyway?"

"Himeka has been having nightmares for a couple of weeks and the day she left she was also in some kind of trance." Kirio said solemnly and he began to pace the room.

"The only person who might know about Karin's nightmares is our Himeka." He looked up at the clock and he knew that she must already be at school. "We'll have to wait until she gets back from school." They both sighed. This was going to be some long wait for the both of them

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_I hope you like it and I'm sorry that it was late. But with my other stories I got inspired and I just had to keep writing. Oh and I hope you don't mind I made Kazune-Kun and Kirio allies, but it makes my story make sense in the long run. Please review soon._

_Many Thanks, _

_Misha-San_


	4. Chapter 4: Karin's Box

_Thank you so much for all my reviews, they were awesome!! I am so grateful to you and I hope you all enjoy this new chapter, especially ToastBandits since he/she has been sending me many reviews so that I could update soon._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapter 4: Karin's Box

They sat across each other for hours on the dinning room table, waiting for Himeka's arrival. The clock near the front door ticked in a very annoying rhythm. Kirio was tapping impatiently on the table and Kazune-Kun was getting irritated. When he finally had it he punched the table hard enough that a slight crack appeared on its surface. Kirio's tapping stopped instantly and he looked up at him with just as much frustration.

"What the hell are you doing?!" He asked loudly and he stood up from the chair, banging his palms on the table. Kazune-Kun looked at him and simply walked away into the living room. Kirio's pride urged him to punch him for ignoring his question and he tried to do just that. Kazune-Kun expected that to happen and blocked. Kirio attacked again, but Kazune-Kun dodged and punched him on his cheek. He fell to the floor, but soon stood up and stomped back to the kitchen. There he sat back on his chair and began to tap even louder and more impatiently.

"Moron." Kazune-Kun said under his breath and he sat on the sofa that faced the front door. Another hour went by and both of them unknowingly dozed off into a deep sleep. The door swung open, slamming into the walls beside them, and Himeka ran inside.

"Kazune-Chan!" She screamed, causing both boys to fall on to the floor.

"Himeka!" Kazune-Kun stood up from the floor and ran over to her, who soon begged for him to sit down. Not soon after did Kirio come out from the kitchen to see who had come.

"Karasuma-Chan, What are you doing here?" Himeka asked as she backed away from him and behind Kazune-Kun.

"It's okay Himeka; he's going to help us find Karin." He said, looking back at her.

"I am looking for Himeka." He said and then sat on the couch in front of them.

"But I'm right here." She said now standing beside Kazune-Kun.

"Not you Himeka, the other Himeka." Kazune-Kun said and then also sat on the couch, but the one across from Kirio. It took a minute for her to understand what they were saying, but she soon got it.

"Himeka Karasuma-Chan? My other half right?" Himeka looked back and forth at them, both nodding. "What connection is there between her and Karin-Chan?"

"We are not sure, but we do know that both of them were kidnapped by the same person." Kazune-Kun responded.

"Now we need to know something?" Kirio finally said.

"What?" Himeka asked.

"Did anything happen to Karin before she was kidnapped?" Kazune-Kun said.

"Like what?"

"Did she say or do anything strange in the past couple of weeks?" Himeka's face became pale and she looked very nervous.

"I was going to…" She mumbled and did not even finish the sentence. Both of them looked at her and knew that she had to know something.

"Tell us!" Kirio yelled in a new burst of anger.

"Don't yell at her!" He moved toward Himeka. "You were going to what Himeka?" Himeka thought about this for a moment before responding.

"I have to get something." Himeka said quietly

"Get what?" Kazune-Kun asked gently.

"I'll be right back Kazune-Chan." She said quickly. She backed away and walked up the stairs quickly. She made her way into Karin's room and look for something, but it became a little hard since it was now all messy. She looked around her desk and finally found a small wooden box. It was engraved with many flowers and it was painted with many beautiful colors; sapphire, amber, and emerald. There was a small pad lock on it and she knew where the key was. She tuned around and saw the bookcase and reached out for a purple covered book on the top shelf.

She jumped up to reach it, but she accidentally bumped into it, causing many books to fall on her. The noise was heard from all the way downstairs and they both came rushing in.

"Himeka!" Kazune-Kun found her sitting in the middle of many books; family albums, school books, and many other types of novels.

"I'm okay Kazune-Chan...oww!" Himeka leg throbbed, because most of the books had fallen on her leg so she couldn't stand up.

"What's wrong?" Kazune-Kun reached out to grab her, but she insisted that he left her there.

"Kazune-Kun I have to get something first." She looked around her and finally located the book she wanted. "Karasuma-Chan can you give me that?" She pointed her finger at the book next to his feet. Kirio picked it up and when he did a small silver key slipped out, along with a single picture. Kazune-Kun grabbed them and looked at them closely. He didn't know what the key was for, but the picture seemed really familiar.

"This is the picture we took at school isn't it?" He passed the picture to Himeka and she looked at it closely. Karin was on the right side of the picture, wearing her uniform and was smiling happily. Kazune-Kun was on the left side also wearing his uniform and smiling slightly. Himeka was in between them holding both their hands with a large grin on her face and to her they did seem like a family.

"She really liked this picture." Himeka smiled warmly as she looked at the small heart written on the corner of the back of the picture.

"Himeka, what is this for?" He held out the small key and it shined as the light in the room hit it. Himeka looked over at the box on the desk and sighed.

"Can you get me that box Kazune-Chan?" Kazune-Kun looked at what she pointed and walked over to get it. As soon as he made contact with it he heard something.

"Kazune-Kun." A voice called out from out of nowhere. He looked around for the source, but when he saw it was nothing he decided it was all in his mind. He passed both the box and the key over to Himeka. She looked at the box for a moment and then decided to open it.

"What is inside?" Kirio asked impatiently. When she opened it completely the only thing inside was a folded piece of paper and two olive hair bands.

"A letter?" She turned it around and revealed that it had Kazune-Kun's name on it. "I think it's for you Kazune-Chan. He passed the paper to Kazune-Kun and he began to read it.

**Dear, Kazune-Kun**

**If you did get this letter than it must mean something bad must have happened to me. You probably will get mad at me, but I didn't want to tell you anything. Lately I've have heard these weird voices in my nightmares. Each time it became harder and harder to wake up. I knew it would only be a matter of time before he came and got to me. In my dreams a boy would call me to come to him, but I couldn't tell who he was. The only thing I know is that he looked very familiar, maybe I have met him before? Tell Himeka-Chan that I'm grateful that she kept this a secret up until now and that I'm sorry I worried her so much. Please be careful and don't worry too much.**

**Karin Hanazono**

**P.S. Himeka can have the hair bands back and that I really like them. **

He passed the paper to Himeka and she read it silently. A few tears fell from her eyes and she passed the paper to Kirio who read it carefully.

"I'm so sorry Kazune-Chan." Himeka began to sob into her hands, but Kazune-Kun was still silent. He turned toward Kirio who had now finished reading the letter.

"Just like Himeka." Kirio said as he looked back at Kazune-Kun.

"How do you know about this Himeka?" Kazune-Kun asked as he looked away from her.

She gulped and began to retell the story about how she had discovered Karin's secret.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The flashback will be the start of Chapter five, so don't get confused. I hope you like this story and please review when you can.

Many Thanks,

Misha-San


	5. Chapter 5: Reminiscence

This new chapter of Unexpected Enemy is a gift to all my readers because today is…MY BIRTHDAY

_This new chapter of Unexpected Enemy is a gift to all my readers because today is…MY BIRTHDAY!! I finally turned sixteen and I'm so happy. I hope you enjoy this treat and I also decided to update all of my stories, so please check them out. To those who might not remember the last chapter, we will start chapter five with Himeka's flashback._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 5: Reminiscence

It was Saturday, eight days before Karin's kidnapping, Kazune-Kun was on a trip to somewhere north in Japan on business since yesterday. Himeka was sleeping soundly until she felt something jump up and down on her stomach. She sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"Himeka-Chan wake up!" The small figure shouted in her face.

"Shi-Chan?" She asked in a confused tone.

"Hurry get up, Karin-Chan is leaving!" Himeka immediately woke up and jumped out from her bed, causing Shi-Chan to fall on the floor.

"Where did she go!?" She asked, now panicking.

"I saw her go out through the kitchen backdoor."

"Stay here." Himeka ran out the room, down the stairs, and into the kitchen. The kitchen's back door was wide open. When she stepped outside, gusts of wind pushed against her.

"Karin-Chan!" She called out, "Where are you?" She heard a scream come out from behind one of the trees in the backyard and she rushed right over.

"Get out of my head!" Karin yelled as she gripped her head tightly. Himeka kneeled in front of her and grabbed her shoulders, gently shaking them.

"Karin-Chan what's wrong!?" Karin stopped her yelling and lowered her head, her grip on her head became lenient. In a few moments she gripped Himeka's arms tightly enough that they began to throb. When Himeka looked into her eyes, they were emotionless.

"Ka…rin...Chan?" Karin let her go and back away against the tree. She looked at her hands and they began to shake.

"I-I…I'm so sorry…I didn't…" She cried in her hands, but then felt Himeka's arms around her.

"It's okay."

"What's happening to me!?" She sobbed into the shoulder of her friend. The crash of thunder echoed around them and rain began to pour continuously.

"We have to go inside Karin-Chan." They stood up and walked into their house, Karin was silent. Himeka guided her to her room and along with Shi-Chan. She grabbed some new clothes from Karin's closet and laid them on her bed.

"You change here and I'll change in my room, but I won't be long." Karin still said nothing, but did start to move her hand to get her clothes. Himeka waved her hand for Shi-Chan to come outside with her. They closed the door behind them, and then Himeka kneeled down in front of Shi-Chan.

"Can you watch her until I get back?" Himeka asked in whisper.

"Sure Himeka-Chan." Shi-Chan stood in front of Karin's door and Himeka walked to her room.

"I wonder what wrong with Karin-Chan." She asked her self worryingly. She stepped into her room and took out some new clothes for herself. When she had taken her wet clothes off she noticed the purple and green marks on the upper parts of her arms. They were so badly injured that even the touch of the wind would make it ache. She walked over to her desk and pulled out an aid kit she had put there and took it out. She used the bandages inside to cover them up. She dressed her self in long sleeved pajamas, to make sure the bruises where not noticeable. She walked out the room and to the front of Karin's room where Shi-Chan was waiting.

"Please wait here for a bit." Shi-Chan agreed and Himeka closed the door behind her. Karin was now fully changed into her dry clothes and she was standing in front of her window.

"I'm sorry." Karin said and turned around. She had tears cascading down her eyes. Himeka went over to her and guided her to sit down next to her on her bed.

"It's not your fault." Himeka insisted.

"I-I…don't know…what came over me…" She said in between her sobbing.

"Tell me what happened to you Karin-Chan."

"I-I…" She took a deep breath and looked down, "I've been having these weird dreams and I don't know why. They just keep getting scarier and harder to control. I knew something was going to happen, but I didn't want anybody to know or get hurt over this."

"You should have told us, we could have helped you."

"I didn't want to get you guys involved." She hugged her knees to her chest and calmed herself down. "You can't tell Kazune-Kun."

"He needs to know Karin-Chan."

"You have to promise you won't tell him or anyone else."

"But what if something really does happen to you?" Karin thought it over for a few moments before she stood up. She walked over to her desk and pulled out a small chest and key.

"If something does happen I want you to open this." She showed her chest, but then walked over to her bookcase. "The key will be inside this purple book." She put the small key inside and then the chest back in the desk.

"I don't think this should be kept quiet." Himeka said.

"You have to! I promise that I'll be able to take care of this by myself." She pleaded.

"I don't…"

"Please!" She looked straight into her face, "Promise me."

"O-Okay." She finally agreed. She knew that this was not a good idea, but Karin was her friend and she had to do as she asked.

"I want you to give what ever is inside that box to Kazune-Kun; I'll explain every thing then." Karin said reassuringly.

"Please be careful Karin-Chan."

"I will, but we should be getting our sleep. He's coming tomorrow and I don't want that sexist pig to see us all tired." Karin said in a brighter mood. She got into her bed and hid her face from Himeka.

"Good night Karin-Chan."

"Night Himeka-Chan." She said cheerfully. She opened the door to find Shi-Chan still standing outside.

"Please watch over her Shi-Chan." He nodded and jumped into Karin's bed. Himeka closed the door behind her.

--

"I'm so sorry Kazune-Chan, I swore I wouldn't tell." She was crying as she looked down on to the floor.

"You should have said something." He looked down on her and kneeled before her.

"Let me see." Himeka back away as his hand approached her upper arms.

"It will hurt." She said worryingly.

"Let's get you to your room." Kirio put his arm around her waist and Himeka limped back to her own room. When she sat down on her bed Kazune-Kun put her leg on top of a pillow to keep it elevated. "Go get the first aid kit in the hall closet near the staircase." He ordered Kirio, who reluctantly obeyed.

"Okay Himeka let me see." Himeka nodded weakly as his hand gently rolled up her uniform's sleeve. There were some bandages wrapped around her arm and when he removed them he saw the bruise. It was a dark black and swollen, it seem to be somewhat serious.

"You should have gone to the hospital Himeka."

"I know, but then they would have called you about it and you would want to know what happened." Kirio came in with the kit and stood over her body.

"Your injuries do seem to be a little serious." Kirio said as he observed the leg and then up to her arms. "She did that?"

"It's not like she meant to do it." Kazune-Kun said in an angry voice.

"I was just asking." He looked over to Himeka, "Do you mind if I treat them?"

"Um…not at all Karasuma-Chan." She said in a surprised tone.

"Don't call me 'Karasuma-Chan', Kirio will do." He grabbed the new bandages and some ointment out from the aid kit. "This might hurt a bit." He gently rubbed the ointment on her arm and then wrapped the new bandages.

"You have to rest for a while to help heal your leg and arms, so you can't go to school for a while."

"Thank you Kirio-Chan." She smiled kindly at him, causing him to turn a light shade of pink.

"Whatever." He left the room and Kazune-Kun followed behind him.

"Why did you do that for?" He asked in an angry tone.

"Leave me alone Kujyou." He shot back.

"You shut up and follow me." Kazune-Kun said as he walked in front of the door with multitude of locks. After unlocking them all he walked down the stairs as Kirio silently followed. They reached the library and Kirio looked at all of it with surprise.

"I didn't know you read this Kujyou." He walked over to the bookcase near the table and pulled a light-red book. The book contained many medical resources for healing someone who was injured.

"Why would you want to look at something like that?" Kazune-Kun asked as he saw Kirio skimming through the pages.

"I thought it might be useful."

"You mean to help Himeka?" Kirio stayed silently and Kazune-Kun continued, "Why would you care anyway."

"She reminds me of her." He said softly.

"Who? ...Your Himeka?" Kazune-Kun asked.

"Do your mind if I borrow this?" Kirio asked as an attempt to change the subject.

"Do what you want, but there is still something I need to ask you." Kazune-Kun's tone got even more serious at this point. "Both Karin and your Himeka had nightmares before they were kidnapped, that for some reason took control of them."

"Yeah, so?" Kirio asked impatiently.

"Last night Karin came to me in my dream and left me something." He pulled out the rabbit out from his pocket and showed it to him. "This was in my dream and then I found it near my bed."

"But how could she do that?" Kirio asked, now curious as to what he was implying.

"I'm not sure, but I think she was trying to tell me something." He put the rabbit back in his pocket and look him straight in the eyes. "I think your Himeka will try to do the same."

"You really think she'll do that?" Kirio asked in disbelief.

"It's just an idea, but it's worth a shot."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see for that." Kirio was walking toward the stairs. "I have to go home and talk to Kirika about this." Kazune-Kun nodded. He waited to hear the door close before walking over to the sofa and sitting on it. He sighed in exhaustion and looked up at the ceiling.

"Karin." He closed his eyes and drifted into a long needed sleep.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hey, I hope you like the new chapter and I'm happy to say that this story has the longest chapters I have ever written. Please review for me and look out for the new chapters of Unexpected Enemy. _

_Misha-San_


	6. Chapter 6: Kazuki and Kazumi

_I know that it's been almost a month since my last update, but I just couldn't think of anything for the next chapter. I had like a thousand different ideas, but none seemed right. Hopefully this will satisfy my readers enough so that they will forgive my lack of updating. I would like to thank the following readers for their reviews from my last chapter:_

_BaltoGirl: About his next dream, I guess it could be one. Though I call it something else in the new chapter._

_Toast Bandits: Okay, take a deep breath and relax. The new chapter is here, so please calm down. Though I do love the enthusiasm in your reviews. _

_Fuyuchi: I hope that you like the new chapter. Though I'm not to sure about it myself. _

_Sakiboricua: As soon as I read your review I began to write a new chapter, since you threaten to kick me. But I guess it was your way of getting me to stop laying around and start writing. Thanks Saki and I hope you like my new chapter. _

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 6: Kazuki and Kazumi

He half opened his eyes, only to be welcomed by indistinct visions. As his mind brought him back into reality, he noticed the ache. The pain that was like something otherworldly. As he was able to slightly move his head around, he saw the small tubes all around him . He was not able to count how many needles were piecing his skin, but that didn't matter to him right now. What he wanted to identify was that horrible burning sensation that was going down his throat. As much as he tried to move his arms to extract what ever was causing this he couldn't. The only parts of his body that he could move was his fingers and head, but the movement wasn't significant enough to alert anyone of the pain coursing through his body. He cringed as he continued to feel the fire slowly spread through his veins.

"You're not feeling well I suppose." A voice called out. It was soft and angelic, but the sound of it made him very uneasy. He opened his eyes wide enough to see that he was floating inside something filled with remarkably cold water. The person approached him from out of the blurry background. He focused all his attention on that person, to allow himself to see the face. It was a girl, not far off from his own age. Her silvery long hair glowed under the slight florescent lighting above his head. Their eyes met and he noticed something startling in her lilac colored eyes. It was full of anger and spite, but still…sadness was present as well.

"This won't last too long," She placed her hand against the glass that separated them. " But you must still hate us…right Karin"

--

He sat up from his position almost instantly as that vision melted away from his mind. His breath was ragged as the feel of the fire still lingered inside him. He looked around, to find himself still in the confines of his basement library. He stood up from his sofa, still trembling at the thought of that place. He supported himself on the nearby desk with one hand while the other covered his eyes.

"What was that." He managed to say. As the weariness in him started to pass, he walked in the direction of the stairs. When he reached the familiar halls of the mansion he looked in the direction of the door that still remained open. With most of his energy now returning to him he quickly ran over to that door. Hoping that whatever had happened to him in the past few days was merely a dream, plaguing him with no avail. As he reached the entrance of room, he was greeted with a new disappointment. It was still as he had last seen it, the overturned books and materials on the floor. The cold bed still in all its muddled sheets. Not only was he disappointed, but angry. He pounded the door at his side with his fist with all his strength.

"Dammit!" He fell to his knees. He knew that what had happen to Karin was true, but he couldn't stop hoping. Hoping that she would be sitting in her room and yell his name when she saw him. Right now he wished that she was around to hit him for the comments he made about her, to see her smile one more time.

--

A few days later

The doors creaked softly as the large oak door was opened. As she slowly stepped inside she noticed him sitting on the chair, reading a book.

"Kazuki-Kun, can I come in?" She asked humbly.

"Come in." He answered, still not lifting his eyes from the book that had captured his interest.

"I have the information you asked for." He finally looked at her after he closed his book.

"Were you able to locate them?" He asked in a very serious tone.

"It seems the stones have been hidden away. Currently we were able to located one of the stones inside the Sakurakoka Middle School." A small, devious smile spread across his face at the name of this school.

"I guess she will be of some use after all." He stood up from his chair and snapped his fingers. The door behind him suddenly opened and someone walked in. She walked until she was a few feet away from him.

"You will go with Kazumi to Sakurakoka Middle School and retrieve the stone." The girls eyes widen with an expression of confusion at the mention of that school. Kazuki-Kun noticed this and became incredibly angry. He raised his hand high and hit it across her face. The strike was so strong that it sent her falling on her side.

"You are not to remember them!" His expression went from angry to menacing. "Or do you want to go back into that room again." The girl quickly sat up from the floor and looked up at him. Her eyes brimming with tears that were triggered with that terrifying memory.

"No master!" She pleaded with all her strength. He was pleased with how she reacted.

"Kazumi leave us." The girl nodded and left the room, much to her dislike.

" Now, stand up," The girl obeyed and stood before him, bowing down humbly. He grabbed her wrist with considerable force. "I will enjoy taking you away from him." Their faces were only inches away and something took him by surprise. She was crying, but not because of the fear he instilled in her. But out of the sadness she felt, a sadness that even she didn't understand. His eyes became enraged by this and he held on even tighter.

"You are not to remember, especially not him!" The girl did not react, but continued to cry. He forced a kiss on her with as much passion as he could produce, but she still did nothing. When they parted the girl stayed in his grasp, but her eyes were distant. As many times as he did this to her, she never reacted in anyway to indicated that she enjoyed his actions. His head hung in the air, but not long after he threw her on to the floor.

"LEAVE!" The girl quickly lifted herself from the floor and ran out the door. Kazuki-Kun sat back on his chair and sighed.

"Damn it Kujyou."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Yay! My new characters have entered the story. I may not own Kamichama Karin, but at least I have total control over Kazuki and Kazumi. These characters will become very significant later on, but for some reason I can't seem to get their names straight. Since they're so similar and all. So forgive me if I get them mixed up. Please review each chapter and tell me your opinions. If they are questions, they will be answer in the next chapter. _

_Misha-San_


	7. Chapter 7: Transfer Students

_Thank you all for review this. I wasn't going to update today since my old scan disk was not working, but then I went school supply shopping for my brother and was able to get a new one. YAY!! Here is to all my reviewers:_

**_Shatani-San: I hope you like this new one and there is gonna be a lot of talking too. _**

**_Hi Kagai and Karaki hope you guys are well._**

**_Toast Bandits: Thanks so much for you excitement in your reviews. I don't think this will be too confusing and it's even funny. _**

**_xoxoAurora-Wingsoxox: This chapter will go into some of that and I'm not sure if I'll make Kazuki pure evil in the plot it will show why it is he acts like this. Don't worry about the not review just do me the favor of reviewing no._**

**_Sasunarulover4life: This might help tell the difference if you need it:_**

**_Kazumi- girl_**

**_Kazuki-boy_**

**_BaltoGirl: All questions will be answered later on, so it's good that you haven't asked. Even some questions I still have to figure out how to answer them in later chapters._**

**_Starlightstarbright1010:Yay a new reviewer! Thanks for the compliment and hope you like the new chapter._**

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

Chapter 7: Transfer Students

The days went by slowly and finally a new week arrived. Both Himeka and Kazune-Kun were healed enough so they could return to school. As usual the mornings were spent quiet as Kazune-Kun thought about their current situation and Himeka just continued to worry for their absent friend. Through out those days they didn't exchange anything more than necessary when it came to speaking and that goes the same for their walk to school. Kazune-Kun kept his sight on the trees they were passing by and Himeka had her sight on him. She kept on thinking that the reason he was speaking so little to her was because she had kept quiet about what Karin had told her. This kept her up at night crying with guilt and worry. And she couldn't take it any more and with a deep breath she spoke.

"Kazune-Chan...Please don't be mad at me. I'm sorry!" She raised her voice unintentionally. Kazune-Kun attention went to her and he was puzzled at her sudden apology.

"Mad? I'm not mad at you Himeka." He said sincerely.

"Then why don't you talk to me?" She mumbled.

"Oh…I just have a lot on my mind, so I'm sorry about that." He laughed with no humor.

"Please tell me what's wrong Kazune-Chan." She pleaded. Kazune-Kun hesitated to tell her, because even he though he was crazy. That dream was so real, but why would he dream himself to be Karin? Could that dream have been real, if so it meant he was feeling Karin's anguish through unknown means? By why and how was this happening?

"I…" He was interrupted when someone called out their names from behind.

"Kazune-Kun! Himeka-San!" The familiar voice called out. They looked at each other and then looked back. Himeka smiled at the new arrival, but Kazune-Kun cringed.

"Oh no…" Kazune-Kun said gravely, as he knew what was coming. The tall English boy pounced on him and slammed him onto the concrete sidewalk, which wasn't helping his not-completely healed injuries.

"Get off me you idiot!" Kazune-Kun couldn't even squirm, because now everything was hurting.

"Please get off Michiru-Chan. Kazune-Chan is still hurt." Himeka pleaded as she tugged on his shirt.

_(Misha-San: Still can't remember how Himeka refers to Micchi, so until someone tells me I'm going to just use Michiru-Chan.)_

Micchi raised his eyebrows as he heard the last part she said. Himeka and Kazune-Kun hadn't gotten the chance to tell Micchi about what had happened during their absence, so it's reasonable that he didn't know Kazune-Kun was injured. Micchi got up from him quick as a bullet; it was one thing to tease Kazune-Kun and another to actually cause him pain.

"I'm so sorry chap, I hadn't known." He helped Kazune-Kun off the floor and grabbed his book bag for him. "But what happened to you?" You couldn't see he still had bandages through his school uniform, so he didn't know what wrong. Kazune-Kun glared fiercely at him, but sighed. He lifted up his sleeve and showed him the bandages.

"Last week Karin used her goddess thunder on me." Micchi looked at him seriously and then started to laugh.

"Hanozono-San did that...What did you do this time?" He said in between his roaring laughter.

"I didn't do anything," his voice was serious, "Last week she was kidnapped and he made her do this." Micchi's laughter stopped and he looked around for any sign of his energetic friend.

"Oh…sorry I…what happened then?" Micchi face was serious and worried.

"She was being controlled into doing all this and to also kidnap Himeka Karasuma. We don't know where she is, but right now I need your help." Micchi looked at Himeka and she nodded with agreement.

"Do you know who kidnapped her?" Micchi asked.

"No, I couldn't see his face. There is also one more thing you need to know." Micchi looked puzzled; what else could there be? "Karasuma and I made a truce until we find them."

"Mr. Glasses…I mean Kirio Karasuma?!" They nodded. "Well this is something really strange, but it's all we've got. I'll help in anyway possible."

"Thanks, can you come to my house after school today?" Kazune-Kun asked.

"Sure." They all continued to walk towards school with gloomy expressions. Kirio had seen them coming near the school gates and he approached them with Kirika following behind.

"Hey Kujyou, can we talk?" Kazune-Kun told his friends to walk to class without him and walked towards him.

"Did it happen to you too?" Kazune-Kun went straight to the point.

"No, it didn't happen to neither of us." Kirio said.

"Good Morning Kujyou, "Kirika said, "I'm sorry about what happened to Karin-Chan. I already told Nee-San that I would help in anyway I can." Kazune-Kun looked at her and then at Kirio.

"Thanks. I need you two to come to my house today after school; I need to tell you something."

"Fine, but you have to wait until my student president duties are finished first." Kirio said.

"Sure, whatever." Kazune-Kun walked towards his classroom with that same serious expression. He didn't even notice the crowd of students near his room, so he just sat in his seat without a word. Neither Himeka nor Micchi approached him, since they too had things to think about. The teacher entered the room and all the students went to their seats quickly, but continued to talk in excited whispers.

"Good Morning Class." The teacher said politely.

"Good Morning Sensei!" The class shouted simultaneously.

"I have some exciting news today," The whispers stopped as they listen attentively to her, "We have a new transfer student today." A new burst of whispers occurred that were full of excitement. It was rare to have transfer student at this school and even more so this late in the year. They had already had Micchi as a transfer student earlier in the year and were excited to see if this person was going to be just as interesting.

"Please welcome Sakura, Kurumi." A girl stepped through the door and stood before the class as she bowed humbly.

_(Misha-San: In Japan, which most of you know but I just want to make sure, people introduce each other by using their last name first and their first name last.) _

"Hello, my name is Sakura Karumi. It is very nice to meet you all." She said softly. Kazune-Kun paid no attention to this new student's arrival, but her voice sounded very familiar. He thought his mind was playing tricks on him, but then decided to have a look for himself. This girl was to say the least very beautiful and from her manner of speaking, very polite.

She had light silver hair that reached her knees and a small ribbon on top of her head. Her skin was a fair cream color that was even all over her face, arms, and legs. Of course she was wearing the girl's school uniform, but it really suited her. The girl had been looking towards all the students in front of her; the girls and boys were amazement at her unusual beauty. Then she turned her head and their eyes met. She gasped very quietly and turned back towards the other students. Kazune-Kun was completely blown away; he truly couldn't believe it. Those eyes were the exact same shade of green as Karin. He knew those eyes anywhere, but she couldn't be her. She was completely different, inside and out, so was it just coincidence?

"She has transferred here from Tokyo along with her older sister, who is one year above us. Please try to make them feel welcome." The teacher looked at her chart.

"Hanozono-San is absent again, so please take her seat until we assign you a new one." Karumi didn't respond, but just stood there with a puzzled look.

"Sakura-San?" Karumi looked at her as the teacher placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Oh… yes, thank you very much sensei." She smiled sweetly and then retreated to her seat. She could feel the gazes of all her classmates on her back as she made her way there. Even Kazune-Kun was staring intently at her and she could feel it much more than the others. When she sat on her seat she caught a glimpse of him by accident, but immediately set her sight on the teacher. The teacher took a seat behind her desk and swiftly took out a sheet of paper.

"As you all know, the quarter is coming to an end within a couple of months. Our class along with some other classes has been given the privilege to take a two week trip to the beach in Okinawa during summer break." The student hollered cheers of exhilaration, but the teacher quieted them down when she was about to continue talk.

"I would also like a volunteer to help Sakura-San get settled in before this trip. So…?" All hands, girls and boys, shot up instantly before she finished her sentence. Only Kazune-Kun, Himeka, and Micchi had their hands down. They couldn't spare time for this girl, because they were all too busy with their own problem.

"That all very sweet of you, but I have already chosen one." The teacher explains and the class groaned. Karumi was blushing slightly at all their enthusiasm and put her head down.

"I would like our class representative, Kujyou-San, to help Sakura-San until summer break." Karumi slapped her hand against her forehead, but no one seemed to notice.

"Oh no, she will be very angry with me when she finds out." Karumi dread the moment.

"So will you help her Kujyou-San?" The teacher asked in her sweetest voice.

"Please say no…please say no." Karumi pleaded in her thoughts.

"Yes Sensei." Kazune-Kun said without hesitation. He was really curious about this new girl, but couldn't understand why.

"Thank you very much and as for today…" The teacher went on with her announcements and lessons. Karumi was paying attention very intently, while Kazune-Kun was off in his own thoughts. The bell chimed and the teacher dismissed them for lunch. Karumi grabbed her bag and tried to walk out of the room as quickly and unnoticed as possible. Not that it was possible since everyone in class was around her before she was three feet from her desk.

"So Sakura-San why did you transfer here?" A brown-haired girl asked first.

"What's it like in Tokyo?" Another girl asked.

"Do you and your sister like it here?" A boy from her left asked.

"I came here for personal reasons. Tokyo was a very lively city with many interesting places and people. I'm not sure if I do, but I hope to."

"Do you have a boyfriend?" A boy asked shyly from her right.

"Oh…um…I do not…." She said politely. Kazune-Kun was watching her very closely from afar and looked at her panicked eyes. It was funny how in her eyes it was obvious that she was lying in her last answer, but he couldn't understand why. What reason was there for her to lie about such a simple question? Not that he was one to talk since he could even confess his own feelings without means of using alcohol.

"Can you please excuse me? My sister is waiting for me." She asked politely as she tried to make her way through the crowd of curious students. Their eyes met again and she abruptly looked away and rushed out of the room. Kazune-Kun told Himeka and the others that he would meet them for lunch later and rushed after her.

"Hey Sakura!" He called after her and she turned the corner. She didn't look back, but kept on walking as quickly as she could. Kazune-Kun sped up and caught her by the arm and held on tightly.

"What's the rush, I'm supposed to help you." Kazune-Kun said, but she didn't look at him and remained still.

"I appreciate it, but I can manage on my own. So please let go Kujyou-San, I'm late." Kazune-Kun let go and she continued on her way.

"What's wrong with me?" He asked himself as she turned around another corner that was leading towards the courtyard. He turned back and walked to the lunch room where his friends were waiting.

"Where is Sakura-Chan?" Himeka asked after sat in his seat.

"She seemed really nice and very pretty." Miyon said as she took a sip of her water.

"She said she didn't need my help, so I came here instead." Kazune-Kun said. He didn't feel like eating anything, but Himeka pushed a tray towards him. She got it for him so that she was sure he had no excuse to skip lunch.

"Thanks Himeka." He said glumly. Himeka ignored his tone and smiled.

"You're welcome Kazune-Chan." Yuuki-Kun was eating his food silently, but then started to look around.

"Wonder why Hanozono-San is not here again? Is she sick or something?" Yuuki-Kun blurted out. Kazune-Kun, Himeka, and Micchi stiffed, but then Kazune-Kun spoke.

"She went out of town to visit her sick relative from her hometown, so she'll be gone for a while." Kazune-Chan explained.

"Oh, that explains it then." Yuuki resumed eating, because he didn't have anything to say.

"Hime-Chan, I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me today." Miyon said to lighten the mood. Himeka looked at Kazune-Kun and he nodded.

"Um that would be nice." Himeka made sure that her tone sounded light.

"Great, I need a new dress for Yuuki's upcoming recital!" Yuuki looked at her and blushed because he knew what was coming. "Did you know that Yuuki was going to do this really fancy recital at the Tokyo Theater!?" Miyon's voice was enthusiastic and Yuuki was a deep shade of red.

"Oh really that's wonderful!" Himeka said cheerfully.

"Smashing! Do you mind if we tag along?" Micchi said as he patted his friend on the back.

"They said that I could invite friends if I wanted to." Yuuki said.

"Oh Kazune-Chan we should go…" She hesitated, "Oh we have to do something."

"No we should go support Sakurai." Himeka smiled and they all continued their plans. Kazune-Kun kept glancing at the door waiting to see if Karumi and her sister would arrive. It was well into the lunch period and they were leaving for class early so that they could discuss their plans more. Just as they were opening the doors to the hallway someone blocked their way. It was Karumi and she looked a bit agitated as she stood next to her sister. Kazune-Kun was in front of his friends and got a good view of the new transfer student's sister. They had the exact same length and color of hair, but she didn't look as approachable as Karumi. She looked reserved, but she kept a smile that seemed to send shivers down his spine. Their eyes met and Kazune-Kun was shocked. Those lilac eyes; the angry and lonely eyes from his dream. What was this, just some freaky coincidence?

"Excuse us." She said politely as she passed by them. Karumi stood there and hesitated for a bit.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to see you all," she turned to Kazune-Kun, "I'm sorry for how I acted Kujyou-San, I didn't mean to sound rude." Kazune-Kun stared at her in disbelief; she was being more social and all of a sudden apologizing.

"It's fine Sakura." He said.

"Hello Sakura-San, I'm Kazune-Chan's cousin Himeka." Himeka pulled her hand out and Karumi shook it.

"Hello um…other Kujyou-San." She said awkwardly after she stopped shaking hands

"Himeka-Chan would be fine with me." Himeka said cheerfully.

"Well then Himeka-Chan, you can call me Karumi-Chan if you like." She said nicely.

"These are my friends Michiru Nishikiori, Yuuki Sakurai, and Miyon." She said as she pointed out all of them.

"Nice to meet you all." Karumi smiled. Himeka stared at her, before continuing to talk…that smile?

"If you would like to know the town better you can come with me and Miyon-Chan to go shopping. That is if Miyon-Chan and you don't mind." Himeka looked at them both.

"That would be cool." Miyon said.

"Oh…um sure I guess that would be nice." She said as she fidgeted with her uniform. She looked over their shoulders and looked back at them.

"I have to go now, so please excuse me." She said as she went around them. Micchi grabbed her shoulder and then looked into her eyes. Karumi was sweating bullets as he drew closer.

"Nice to meet you love." Micchi said as he gave her a peck on her lips. Her cheeks flamed red and she did something so out of character that it surprised even herself.

She gave Micchi a good slap on the face that left her hand aching, but Micchi just laughed in amusement at her reaction.

"OH I'm sorry…but you….I…." She scurried away in embarrassment to sit with her sister.

"Why did you do that you idiot?!" Kazune-Kun said as they made their way to the classroom.

"I don't know chap…just instinct I guess." Even Micchi didn't know why he did it, but he still found it hilarious. Kazune-Kun sighed and kept on walking.

"Don't forget about coming to my house today." Kazune-Kun whispered to him.

"Of course Kazune-Kun, because I know you can't stand the thought of us being apart for even a single day." Micchi teased and Kazune-Kun grabbed some device from his pocket.

ZAP! ZAP! ZAP!

Micchi lay stunned on the floor as Kazune-Kun put his taser gun back in his pocket. All his friends were too far in front of them to notice that they were behind.

"Don't joke around anymore you idiot, this is serious." Kazune-Kun warned as Micchi weakly got off the floor.

"Since when did you get that little trinket?" Micchi groaned as the sore spot from his side still hurt.

"I gave it to Karin a few weeks ago so she could use it on **certain** people, " the image of a certain English boy came into his mind, "I found it in her bedroom this morning and decided it would come in handy… It did." He smirked at his stunned looked. Micchi was sulking in a corner now that he had to find some new way to tease him. No way he was gonna go through that again.

"Idiot…" Kazune-Kun said under his breath.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I got the feeling that this was a way to serious fan fic and thought it would be nice to have a little comedy. The taser gun inspiration was from Meet the Parents and I just watched Beverly Hills Ninja, so I'm all about the comedy. Hope you don't mind, but since this is gonna probably be a long story I thought I should put multiple elements. Don't forget to review this must have over 40 review for a new chapter._

_Misha-San_

P.S. For those of you who have read Dreams and Regrets I have already posted the sequel, "A Soul's Redemption". Hope you guys check it out.


End file.
